One-shot XANA ou l'IA perverse
by Haarpcosplay
Summary: Une histoire basée sur le couple Yumi x XANA (oui oui c'est possible )


**ACTEURS**

Aelita Stones, _jeune fille ayant des cheveux roses naturels et fille de Franz Hopper._

Yumi Ishiyama, _jeune fille amoureuse d'Ulrich qui n'ose pas lui avouer ses sentiments depuis quatre saisons de Code Lyoko._

Ulrich Stern, _jeune homme qui mesure 1 m 60 et deux mois après mesure 1 m 80._

Odd Della Robbia, _jeune homme alors que j'ai longtemps cru que c'était une fille._

Jérémie Belpois, _jeune homme qui ne connait pas Jules et Brice.  
_  
William Dunbar, _jeune homme mignon mais un tout petit peu con.  
_  
XANA, _intelligence artificielle increvable._

Franz Hopper, _père de Aelita Stones et dans une certaine mesure le père de XANA._  
**  
PROLOGUE**  
Cette « pièce » est composée de V actes et le thème est « XANA ».  
Let's go pour du Xana pervers psychopathe !  
Yumi x William/Xana  
Cette Acte est inspirée de l'épisode 76 « Le lac » dans la saison 4.  
Résumé de l'épisode : Pour illustrer un cours sur l'écosystème, Mme Hertz emmène la classe de Troisième campé sur une île isolée au milieu d'un lac. Seule Yumi reste au lycée pour plancher sur divers contrôles. Mais XANA profite de l'isolement des héros pour s'attaquer au Skid, dans l'espoir de le détruire. Il crée également une entité aquatique afin de bloquer les Lyoko-guerriers sur leur île…  
L'histoire et le contexte diffèrent de l'épisode.  
**  
Acte premier  
X.A.N.A ou l'IA perverse**  
**Clap Clap Clap**

**Scène première**  
YUMI _et _WILLIAM _xanatifié, _JEREMIE  
_(Yumi se retrouve dans une tour activitée alors qu'elle combattait hardiment les crabes de XANA, le crabe est détruit mais il en reste encore un et il est en train d'attaquer Aelita)_

**Yumi**_, allongée sur le sol virtuel de la tour,_ **Ca y est le ménage est presque fait ! Jérémie, tu m'entends ? **

**Jérémie**_, seulement sa voix,_ **Oui Yumi je t'entends mais fait plus attention, Aelita est la seule à pouvoir désactivé la tour. Ne l'a laisse pas seule avec ce crabe, retourne te battre.  
**  
**Yumi**_, une pointe d'agacement dans la voix, _**On voit que ce n'est pas toi qui est sur Lyoko ! **_(un bruit strident se fait entendre)_ **… Jérémie … **_(d'une voix paniquée) _**Jérémie j'ai un problème** _(William est dans la tour, il se rapproche de Yumi d'un air menaçant son épée au poing) _**… NON WILLIAM !**

**Jérémie**_, d'une voix affolée,_ **Yumi réponds je suis là ! Yumi !? Je zip csh zzz rrg frrrisch** _(bruit électronique de connexion interrompu)_**…**

**Scène 2**

JEREMIE _et _ULRICH  
_(La scène se passe dans le labo, Jérémie, assis devant son écran, est seul dans la pièce)_

**Jérémie**_, d'une voix affolée,_ **Yumi ! Répond je suis là ! Yumi !? Je crois que Xana essaye de te couper de moi ! Non mais ! Allô ? Ce n'est pas vrai ! Nooon ! **_(prends son portable et tape un numéro) _**Ulrich ramène toi le plus vite !**

**Ulrich**_, d'une voix fatiguée,_ **Mmmh … Quoi ? Parle moins vite …**

**Jérémie**_,_ **Je sais que tu sors des vapes Ulrich ! Aelita m'a tout raconté, le stratagème avec le canot a marché mais tu t'es fait électrocuter mais le plus important c'est que Yumi est en danger !  
**  
**Ulrich**_, d'une voix ferme,_ **J'arrive dit lui de tenir le coup.**

**Jérémie, Le problème est là ! Je n'ai plus de connexion et elle a disparu de l'holomap. Avant que ça arrive, elle était seule avec William.**

Ulrich_, énervé,_ **Le salaud !**

**Scène 3**

YUMI _et _WILLIAM _xanatifié_

_(Yumi et William sont face à face, Yumi regarde William alors que lui a le regard dans le vide, pas de bruit)_

**Yumi**_, d'une voix douce,_ **William ? … William, tu m'entends, c'est Yumi … il faut que tu m'écoutes, tu es un lyoko-guerrier tu l'as juré, même s'il y a eu des hauts et des bas je l'avoue, tu es à présent dans notre bande.** _(Long silence)_

**William**_, d'une voix xanatifié,_ **Ahahah ! Mignonne que tu es, d'essayer de sauver ce cher William.** _(Se rapproche de Yumi, ils sont tellement proches qu'il pourrait presque sentir les battements de son cœur sur son torse, son regard est maintenant dans le sien)_ **Allons, pourquoi le sauver ? Alors que sur la terre, tu le rejettes. Moi, Xana, je me suis emparer de lui, j'ai le pouvoir de voir ses souvenir et de ressentir ses émotions. Yumi, nous le savons tout les deux que William t'aime. Et pourtant Petite, tu fais semblant de ne pas le savoir… vilaine petite fille **_(donne une tape sur la joue droite de Yumi)_.

**Yumi**,_ les yeux au sol essayant de reculer mais soudainement enlacer par les bras de Willia… xan… Williax_, **Non tu mens ! Je … je … **_(essayant de se débattre vainement )_**non … mais c'est … C'est Ulrich** _(Silence)_ c**et imbécile d'Ulrich qui m'aime et que j'aime mais il y a aussi William et … **_(silence)_ **Xana , **_(Silence) _**tu diras ça à William** _(grande respiration et d'une voix posée) _**C'est Yumi , oui j'aime Ulrich , oui Ulrich m'aime , oui ça fait deux ans que nous sommes juste « copains » alors qu'on aimerai tous les deux sortir ensemble , oui quand je t'ai rencontré j'ai était attiré par toi , oui je le suis toujours , oui tu es un idiot, pot de colle, mauvais dragueur mais je t'apprécie quand même ,oui parfois c'est dur mais c'est comme ça.  
**  
**William**_, caressant les cheveux de Yumi et en souriant,_ **Bonne enfant, tu pourrais être plus gentille avec moi tu sais. Quoiqu'il en soit, Yumi, je suis « connecté » à ce mioche donc …** _(silence)_** … je suis heureux de t'annoncer qu'il t'aime beaucoup **_(Silence)_ **et dans je dis « beaucoup », je veux dire qu'il te désire. Oh mais attends, nous sommes seules à l'abri dans une tour, Monsieur le chieur ne nous entends plus, Miss la Chieuse est occupé par mon crabe et tu es faible.**

**Yumi**_,les yeux grands ouvert,_ **Quoi ? Tu veux que … non. Je refuse ! Lâche-moi tout de suite ! Jérémie !? Aelita !?**

**William**,_ d'une voix enjouée, _**Dans le réseau, on trouve des trucs amusants parfois donc écoute bien. Sur lyoko pas la peine de crier, personne vous entends. Non, il me semble que c'est « pas la peine de courir, il faut partir à temps »… je ne sais plus.  
**

**Scène 4**

JEREMIE _et_ ULRICH  
_(Jérémie est devant son écran, la porte du monte-charge s'ouvre et Ulrich déboule essouffler des patins à roulettes roses et à paillettes aux pieds)_

**Jérémie**_, se retournant,_ **Ulrich file au…. Oh ! Des rollers ?  
**  
**Ulrich**_, le visage rouge de honte et de fatigue, _**Tu en parles à qui que ce soit je te tue, tu m'entends Jérémie ?**

**Jérémie**_, hésitant, _**Ou... Oui oui.**

_(Petit silence, Ulrich enlève les rollers prestement)_

**Ulrich**_,_ **Aelita a pris le vélo de Sissi et dans ses affaires de survie j'ai trouvé ça … je descends dans la salle des scanners.  
**  
**Jérémie**_, tapotant sur son clavier,_ **Vas y !... Quoi !?** _(Ulrich s'arrête juste au pas de l'ascenseur qui s'ouvre, Aelita apparait fatigué du combat qu'elle a dû faire sur Lyoko)(En criant) _**YUMI !******

**Scène 5**

YUMI _, _WILLIAM _xanatifié, _JEREMIE, ULRICH, AELITA  
_(Yumi et William sont enlacés, les yeux dans les yeux au milieu de la tour)_

**Jérémie**_, en criant, _**YUMI ! **_(plus calme)_ **J'ai enfin ton signal, tu avais disparu de mon écran ! Yumi ? Je pense que … Ulrich tais toi, tu brouilles ma connexion avec Yumi.  
**  
**William**,_ d'un ton sarcastique en murmurant, _**Oh non tes petits amis nous ont repéré … Quoique c'est tout aussi bien.**

**Jérémie**_,_ **Yumi tu es seule sur Lyoko. Aelita a été dévirtualisée, on ne peut pas venir t'aider et je n'arrive pas à te dévirtualiser, on est dans des beaux draps !**

**William**_,_ _d'une voix calme en murmurant,_ **Maintenant tu vas faire tout ce que je te dis. **_**( de vive voix )**_** Bonjour Jérémie !**

**Jérémie**_,_ **Quoi ? Qui est-ce ? Yumi c'est qui ?**

**William**, **Voyons c'est votre ami Xana. Il se trouve que Yumi est avec moi **_(il plaque le dos de Yumi sur son torse et lui tient la mâchoire fermement)_ **Et elle se plait ici, non ?** _(Silence) _**Réponds ! **

**Yumi**_, d'une voix chevrotante,_ **Ou…Oui.**

**William**_,_ **Bien, maintenant écoutez Morveux. Je vais vous décrire tout ce qui se passera dans cette tour, êtes vous prêt ? Surtout toi Ulrich. Partez. Je suis en train de faire glisser ma main gauche le long du corps de votre ami** _(il lui caresse d'abord le ventre puis il remonte lentement sur sa poitrine, il la caresse vigoureusement puis sa main remonte jusqu'à sa gorge et commence à l'empoigner, Yumi tousse) _**Là …**  
**  
Jérémie**_,_ **Yumi ! Ne te laisse pas faire !**

**William , …je suis en train de l'embrasser dans le cou** _( il la tourne pour qu'elle lui fasse face , Yumi a un regard rempli de pitié et de haine , il sourit et se colle contre elle , l'embrasse dans le cou délicatement sa main gauche toujours autour du cou , il l'embrasse jusqu'au lobe de son oreille qu'il commence à mordiller )_ **Là , je suis en train de lui écarter les jambes** _( Il la lâche et la pousse , Yumi tombe au sol , il se met à califourchon sur elle et entreprends de lui écarter les jambes ) _

**Jérémie**_,_ **Yumi, sois plus forte que lui !**  
**  
Ulrich**_, _**Non, Xana, ne touche pas à ma Yumi ! **_(William arrête ses attouchements pour écouter Ulrich comme si ce qu'il allait lui dire aller être amusant_) **Yumi ? **_(en criant) _**Yumi, je t'aime ! Dès que j'ai appris à te connaitre, j'ai ressenti quelque chose au fond de moi. Jamais, non, jamais je n'avais ressenti une douleur aussi délicieuse. J'avais l'impression que mon cœur battait à tout rompre, j'ai cru maintes fois que j'allais mourir juste en te contemplant. Et tu sais quoi, je ressens encore cette douleur mais je n'ai plus mal, je suis au bord de l'extase lorsque tu es à mes cotés ! Ah Yumi, tu es parfaite, je ne pourrais pas te citer un de tes défauts, oui tu en as, tu es humaine… mais moi je te vois avec les yeux de l'amour ; tu es mon rayon de soleil les soirs de lune, tu es ma goutte d'eau qui me fait vivre dans le désert, tu es simplement la femme de ma vie.**

**Yumi**_, en hurlant,_ **Non ! **_(Elle donne un coup de tête à William qui tombe a coté, elle se relève et s'enroule les bras autour de son corps comme pour la protéger des câlins de William) _**Jamais ! plus jamais ! William je ne t'aime pas ! Je te déteste !  
**  
**William**_, en colère,_ **William ? Et moi ? **_(plus calmement)_ J**e suis une intelligence artificiel certes je n'éprouve pas de sentiments mais le désir c'est … c'est … jouissif ! Si ces benêts d'Ulrich et de William n'ont pas réussi à t'avoir moi je t'aurai. Chère Yumi fais attention à toi, la nuit un de mes spectres pourrait venir dans mon lit AH AH AH !** (_d'un seule coup l'épée de William apparait et dévirtualise Yumi, William a juste le temps d'embrasser Yumi sur ces lèvres virtuelles)_

**Fin Acte I**


End file.
